narutos greatest adventure
by BlazingDragoonlord
Summary: ponyfied naruto this is a challange i accepted rated M for later chapters, the tallies are in and i had four that said yes to anthro so the discription of the characters will be posted on my wall in about a week cya then
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter1: finding a foal**

snapping twigs and rustling bushes were all that heralded that something was moving in the everfree forest but it was not the usual beast, instead it was a rust orange unicorn with a blonde mane and ocean blue eyes his cutie mark was a swirl with nine tails, he had been traveling for weeks from his old home because he was attacked constantly for having three fox tails instead of one pony tail and it didn't help that he was bigger than most ponies (around big macs size) so he decided to pack his saddle bags and leave for a place called ponyville because of the supposed friendliness of the town, while he was grumbling about how stupid pony's could be to others that were different he hears a noise, stopping to listen he hears it again but it sounds like crying.

Searching around for the noise which was getting louder by the minute he finally brushes aside a bush and sees a little filly crying in the middle of a clearing, trotting up to her slowly he sees that she has a horn and wings which means she is a alicorn, next was her coat and mane, her coat was black like a starless night and her mane was purple "hello there little filly are you ok?" he said in the calmest most reassuring voice he had, she turned quickly still sobbing a little and looked at him with her blueish green eyes that he noted were slitted "what do you want, leave me alone" she said with a little fear, the unicorn smiles and says "im not here to harm you my name is naruto, naruto namikaze whats yours?" the young alicorn looks at him for a moment then decides he is safe and says "my name is nyx your not like everypony else I have met they usually shoo me away" the way she said this reminded naruto of his own past "what about your parents surly they are somewhere worried about you" he said but he instantly regretted it when she started crying again "i... I don't h-have p-parents" she said between sobs now naruto really knew what was going on "its ok, if it helps any I never knew my parents either" he said trying to comfort the filly, she looked at him with wide eyes "r-really?" she asked he simply nodded and a sudden idea came to him "hey I have an idea but I need to know if you will accept it or not because it involves you, since neither of us ever had parents why don't I be one for you?" the look on the filly's face was priceless "y-you mean, l-like you b-be my p-parent?" she asked he nodded and was suddenly thrown back as she hug tackled him crying tears of joy now "oh, thank you you don't know how much this means to me now that I have a daddy" she said but the last word caught him off guard but it soon sounded like music to his ears, naruto looked down at her and whispered "you have no idea how much I know what it is like" as he held his adopted daughter in his hooves.

They spent the night in the clearing and in the morning naruto and his new daughter walked on through the forest looking for the exit, about another week had passed and the bonds have only gotten stronger between the two as they had faced many dangers many of which naruto had to fight off powerful creatures to protect his daughter, during one of the fights he was wounded and nyx asked why he didn't run "because if I ran it would have went after you and I made a promise to myself to protect you from anything that would hurt you and I always keep my promises" he had said.

As the sun was descending naruto finally saw light through some trees so he decided to camp where they were for the night and go to the town in the morning, as the sun rose the duo walk through the edge of the everfree forest and made their way to the town of ponyville, as they arrive he looks around and is greeted by many friendly ponies which caught him off guard because most ponies would look at his tails and instantly label him a freak, as he was pondering he didn't notice that a pink pony was slowly appearing beside him and his daughter until... "HI" naruto falls over with his heart beating fast nyx just stood there with wide eyes stiff as a board "holy celestia you nearly gave us a heart attack" he said finally getting his heart to settle down, the pink mare had a smile on her face "oh, im sorry I didn't mean to scare you by the way my name is pinkie pie your new here I know this because I know everypony in ponyville and if your new here that means that you haven't made any friends and that make s me sad _gasp_ that means you need to have a PARTY" naruto blinked rapidly as the pink mare disappeared as quickly as she appeared leaving him and nyx thinking 'what the hay just happened' eventually they set off again to see if their was any place to make their own.

Entering the town hall he walks up to the counter "um excuse me but is their any housing me and my daughter can get around here?" asked naruto, the mare smiled at him and said "one moment ill be right back" she walked to the back and about ten minutes later came back with a smile "there just so happens to be a two bed apartment available for 100 bits a month all utilities payed are you interested?" naruto lifts the bag of bits out of his saddlebags and looks to see how much he had 'hmm 360 bits will get me food and the first three months' he looked to the mare with a smile and said "that will be perfect thank you very much" she gave him directions and the keys to his apartment and they set off to their new house.

Arriving at the apartment he opened the door and nyx rushed past him "daddy this place is awesome" she said warming narutos heart that he can make his daughter happy "it is nice isn't it" he said with a wide grin he notices that nyx ran into one of the rooms yelling "MINE" he chuckled at that and took the other room next to it, as they settled in naruto heard a knock at the door he opened it and gawked at what he saw, in the door way was the most beautiful mare he had ever seen, she had a lavender coat and her mane and tale were purple with a pink streak in it he also noticed that her eyes were also a pretty purple (A/N I think correct me if im wrong) and her cutie mark was a bunch of starbursts "hello my name is twilight sparkle, I heard you recently moved here from one of my friends so I decided to stop by, whats your name?" asked twilight, naruto stared for a few more moments then said "o-oh um, h-hi my n-names naruto namik-kaze" he said nervously, just then nyx appeared next to him "daddy who is this?" she asked with child curiosity "this is twilight sparkle she is our new neighbor, twilight this is my daughter nyx namikaze" "your daughter is an alicorn?" asked twilight with a raised eyebrow "well I adopted her when I found her crying in the middle of the everfree and found out that she was an orphan" said naruto trying to clear up some confusion, twilight had a shocked look on her face but that quickly transformed into a big smile "how noble of you, you are a very caring pony and from what I can tell you two love each other very much" she said giggling a little naruto though 'wow I could listen to that for a long time' "yes we have been through a lot together" he said twilight nodded and smiled which sent butterfly's into his stomach "well I hope we meet again Mr. namikaze" she said "please just naruto will do" he said and saw she made a mental note to remember that and she left.

Naruto left the door open and said "ok nyx time for us to go shopping" and with that they left for the market, a few hours later they return to the apartment and naruto opened the door and flipped the lights on, "SURPRISE" naruto jumped into the air and stuck to the ceiling stiff as a board with a faintly heard "dattabayo" (I think that's how it is spelled), he looked down and noticed that they were staring at him so he jumped back down and shook nyx out of her own shock "umm wow didn't really expect company but thank you for the housewarming" he said and he notices the pink pony and twilight coming towards him with four other ponies with them "oh hello twilight who might I ask are your friends" twilight smiled and said "well you have already met pinkie pie this is rarity she own the carousel boutique, rainbow dash fastest flier in equestria, applejack owner of sweet apple acres and fluttershy... um where is fluttershy?" they each said hi then they looked around and I saw a yellow Pegasus with a pink mane hiding behind applejack "hi my name is naruto and this is my daughter nyx its a pleasure to meet you" he put his hoof out for a shake witch she did nervously, the rest of the night they spent talking and goofing around eventually the party was dispersing and naruto noticed that nyx was nodding off "thank you for the party it was nice I hope to see you all again but right now I need to get this silly filly to bed good night everypony" he said as they left, he tucked nyx in and gave her a goodnight kiss on the forehead then went to bed himself dreaming of a good future.

**I am accepting a challenge from The Journey please read and review was it good? Was it bad? Constructive criticism is always welcome**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter2: what is this feeling?**

as the sun rose the duo walk through the edge of the everfree forest and made their way on a dirt path to the town of ponyville, as they arrive he looks around and is greeted by many friendly ponies which caught him off guard because most ponies would look at his tails and instantly label him a freak, as he was pondering he didn't notice that a pink pony was slowly appearing beside him and his daughter until... "HI" naruto falls over with his heart beating fast nyx just stood there with wide eyes stiff as a board "holy celestia you nearly gave me a heart attack" he said finally getting his heart to settle down, the pink mare had a smile on her face "oh, im sorry I didn't mean to scare you by the way my name is pinkie pie your new here I know this because I know everypony in ponyville and if your new here that means that you have any friends and if you don't have any friends that means your lonely and if your lonely that makes me sad _gasp_ that means you need to have a PARTY" naruto blinked rapidly as the pink mare disappeared as quickly as she appeared leaving him and nyx thinking 'what the hay just happened' eventually they set off again to see if their was any place to make their own.

Entering the town hall he walks up to the counter "um excuse me but is their any housing me and my daughter can get around here?" asked naruto, the mare smiled at him and said "one moment ill be right back" she walked to the back and about ten minutes later came back with a smile "there just so happens to be a two bed apartment available for 100 bits a month all utilities payed are you interested?" naruto lifts the bag of bits out of his saddlebags and looks to see how much he had 'hmm 360 bits will get me food and the first three months' he looked to the mare with a smile and said "that will be perfect thank you very much" she gave him directions and the keys to his apartment and they set off to their new house.

Arriving at the apartment he opened the door and nyx rushed past him "daddy this place is awesome" she said warming narutos heart that he can make his daughter happy "it is nice isn't it" he said with a wide grin, he notices that nyx ran into one of the rooms yelling "MINE", he chuckled at that and took the other room next to it, as they settled in naruto heard a knock at the door, he opened it and gawked at what he saw, in the door way was the most beautiful mare he had ever seen, she had a lavender coat and her mane and tale were purple with a pink streak in it he also noticed that her eyes were also a pretty purple (A/N I think correct me if im wrong) and her cutie mark was a pinkish-purple six pointed star with five small white stars surrounding it, "hello my name is twilight sparkle, I heard you recently moved here from one of my friends so I decided to stop by, whats your name?" asked twilight, naruto stared for a few more moments then said "o-oh um, h-hi my n-names naruto namik-kaze" he said nervously, just then nyx appeared next to him "daddy, who is this?" she asked with child curiosity "this is twilight sparkle she is our new neighbor, twilight this is my daughter nyx namikaze" "your daughter is an alicorn?" asked twilight with a raised eyebrow "well I adopted her when I found her crying in the middle of the everfree and found out that she was an orphan" said naruto trying to clear up some confusion, twilight had a shocked look on her face but that quickly transformed into a big smile "how noble of you, you are a very caring pony and from what I can tell you two love each other very much" she said giggling a little naruto though 'wow I could listen to that for forever' "yes, we have been through a lot together" he said twilight nodded and smiled which sent butterfly's into his stomach 'what the hay is this feeling?' he thought, "well I hope we meet again Mr. namikaze" she said, putting her hoof out "please just naruto will do" he said and shook the offered hoof and saw she made a mental note to remember that as she left.

Naruto left the door open and said "ok nyx time for us to go shopping" and with that they left for the market, a few hours later they return to the apartment, naruto opened the door and flipped the lights on, "SURPRISE" naruto jumped into the air and stuck to the ceiling stiff as a board with a faintly heard "dattabayo" (I think that's how it is spelled), he looked down and noticed that they were staring at him so he jumped back down and shook nyx out of her own shock "umm wow didn't really expect company but thank you for the housewarming" he said and he notices the pink pony and twilight coming towards him with four other ponies with them "oh hello twilight who might I ask are your friends" twilight smiled and said "well you have already met pinkie pie this is rarity she owns the carousel boutique, rainbow dash fastest flier in equestria, applejack owner of sweet apple acres and fluttershy... um where is fluttershy?" as she said their names they each said hi but when she said fluttershys they looked all around and naruto finally saw a yellow Pegasus with a pink mane hiding behind applejack "hi my name is naruto and this is my daughter nyx its a pleasure to meet you" he put his hoof out for a shake witch she did nervously, the rest of the night they spent talking and goofing around eventually the party was dispersing and naruto noticed that nyx was nodding off "thank you for the party it was nice I hope to see you all again but right now I need to get this silly filly to bed, good night everypony" he said as they left, he tucked nyx in and gave her a goodnight kiss on the forehead then went to bed himself dreaming of a good future.

The next morning Naruto awoke to a filly jumping on top of him "daddy come on, get up I want to go exploring" nyx said excitedly, naruto groaned but got up putting his hoof on the little filly's mane and messing it, "ok, I guess its time to see what kinda places there are around here" he said 'and I wonder if there are any jobs, im going to need one eventually' he thought smiling at the filly who was barely containing her excitement.

In the market ponies were selling their items left and right and naruto still could not believe how cheap the prices were, nyx was jumping around looking at everything with curiosity and a big smile, walking along he hears a familiar southern drawl shouting over the crowd "apples, get yer fresh apples here only 5 bits a bushel, well howdy there naruto how are yall doin today" said the familiar cowpony, he noticed that a little filly was helping her with the stall "im doing fine applejack and who is the little filly?, I don't think I saw her at the party yesterday" he said, applejack smiled and said "why that there is mah sister applebloom, come over here applebloom ah want you ta meet ponyvilles newest member" the little filly came over and stared at naruto with wide eyes "wow mister, yer about as big as my brother big mac" naruto chuckled at this "i am pretty big aren't I?" he watched her look him over then started sweating when she said "umm, Mr naruto, why do ya have three fox tails?" the nervous look on his face didn't go unnoticed by applejack who waited to see what would happen, "w-well, umm you s-see they, um I w-was born, with t-them" he said hoping against hope they would not be disgusted with him, but he was thrown back by the filly's response, "wow, those are some pretty neat tails ya got there Mr" naruto let go of a breath he didn't know he was holding, and of course applejack noticed as naruto said "nyx, come over and meet our new neighbors" the young alicorn came up beside naruto and stuck to his side, "nyx I would like you to meet applebloom, she is applejack's sister" he said, the two filly's looked at each other for a moment before applebloom gasped and said "wow, you don't have yer cutie mark either would you like to meet mah other friends?" nyx was slightly taken aback but she looked over to naruto "can I please daddy?" he smiled and said "of course you can, just be sure to be back by supper" and with that she ran off with a new friend.

As nyx was leaving applejack said "well ah hope they get along like four peas in a pod, but ah couldn't help but notice that ya looked kinda nervous when she asked yall about yer tails, ah think they look right nice on ya, if ah do say so" she said tipping her hat at naruto, he smiled saying "thank you you don't know how much that means to me" they said their good byes and he headed off to see the rest of ponyville

**alright second chapter done I hope you all like it please read and review and if you can ****read the other stories I have and give me some insight thank you all peace out.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: new job and old friends**

it has been about a week since naruto and nyx arrived in ponyville, nyx was now a proud member of the cutie mark crusaders and twilight had introduced naruto to the rest of her friends but still hasn't found a job, there weren't many things he was good at because he was always limited by the villagers in what his skills were.

It was a rather nice day to go walking through the town, he had just dropped off nyx at applejack's house and decided to go into town, visiting the various shops to see if they were hiring but everywhere he went they just were not hiring.

He sighed and started walking towards fluttershys cottage to see if she needed any help with any of her animals, 'celestia knows that little bunny of hers needs a major attitude adjustment' he thought thinking of fluttershys "little angel" he got about twenty feet from the house when he hears somepony talking around back.

As he rounds the corner of the house he sees three ponys, one was obviously fluttershy, while the other two were blasts from his past, one was a tan unicorn pony with a dark brown mane that was in a ponytail like a pineapple, brown eyes and a shadow with a chess board was his cutie mark.

The second one was a forest green earth pony that was wearing orange leg warmers, his mane was in a bowl cut and he had ridiculously large eyebrows, his eyes were green and his cutie mark was a whirlwind.

Said earth pony was looking at fluttershy with determined eyes saying "please miss, we are looking for our friend, he left our village and we are trying to find him" he said this with the utmost sincerity in his voice, but it was at this moment that naruto decided to make himself known.

"shikamaru?, lee?" said naruto with confusion, they looked over and the one named lee was the first to recover "naruto, it is good to see you again you, left the village without even saying goodbye to us" he said a bit of disappointment in his voice "it was a real drag trying to find you" said shikamaru in his oh so bored tone.

Naruto was speechless for a moment "why were you guys trying to find me, I mean its not like anyponys going to miss the freak show" he said the last part with anger, he was hoping they didn't come all this way just to bring him back, if they did he wasn't going without a fight.

Lee shook his head still with determination in his eyes "no, we wanted to find you because we did not want to stay there if you left, for you are the only true friend that I and shikamaru ever really had" when lee said this it threw naruto for a loop, they considered him a true friend, his mind was racing trying to comprehend what he was hearing.

"so what your saying is that you two only stayed there because of me?" he asked, lee nodded and shikamaru looked at naruto and said "you may not have noticed but we were also ridiculed because of our abilities or lack thereof, most ponys were scared of me because I could manipulate the shadows, and many thought that lee would never amount to anything useful because of his apparent inability to do any of the training other than hoof to hoof. We were about to just leave until you showed up and taught us that we should give them another chance, but when you left we knew that they were a lost cause so we tried to follow your trail to see if we to could find a less troublesome life".

His eyes were shadowed but he had a huge grin when he suddenly jumped forward and hugged his two best friends in all of equestria, after the reunion he heard a small cough and remembered that fluttershy was still there "um, naruto aren't you going to introduce me?….. if that's ok with you" she said this while hiding behind her mane

"oh im sorry lee, shikamaru, this is fluttershy, fluttershy these are my best friends rock lee and shikamaru nara" said naruto pointing to them as he said their names.

"it is a pleasure to meet you miss fluttershy I hope we can be very good friends in the future" said lee giving the nice guy pose **(A/N: pony style lol)** while shikamaru being his lazy self just muttered 'troublesome' but nodded his head in some form of a greeting, fluttershy hid behind her mane and gave an almost inaudible 'hi' which almost created a 'd'awwwww' moment.

It was quiet for a few moments when to his surprise fluttershy broke the silence "um, naruto what exactly was the village that you used to live in like... if you don't mind me asking" he was not expecting her to ask this, he thought that maybe applejack or rarity would have asked, he just stood there eyes shadowed, lee and shikamaru stood there with pained expressions on their faces. Sensing that she was treading on thin ice she said "you don't have to say anything if you don't want I was just a little curious" hiding behind her mane.

Naruto looked up with a small smile "no its ok fluttershy, if you really want to know ill tell you but if its ok I want to have everyone there because its a lot easier to explain it just once" he said, fluttershy nodded in understanding, "um... naruto when do you want to tell everypony? If you don't mind me asking" naruto gave it some thought and said "how about tomorrow so that way you can tell everyone to be at my apartment" she nodded again and excused her self to take care of her animals.

Naruto looked at the others with a smile on his face, "so guys how about I show you around town?" both lee and shikamaru stood there for a minute until lee pumped his hoof in the air fires burning in his eyes "YOSH, let us see what this town has to offer" shikamaru just nodded and they set off for the town.

Getting into town naruto showed them to the most visited areas like carousel boutique, sweet apple acres, town hall, and sugercube corner. They were walking past the big fountain in the middle of town when naruto said "alright lets take a break for a few" the other two nodded and they sat down on the edge of the fountain, "so how do you guys like ponyville so far?" lee was the first to respond "this town is most youthful, it makes me miss my teacher guy-sensei" saying this with anime tears, "well I have to say they are very interesting, I wonder if they have any good books?" naruto brightened at this and said "well of course they do I know just what to show you guys next" he got up and ushered them to the ponyville library.

Once they got there naruto opened the door yelling "twilight you here?" an answer came from upstairs "ill be down in a minute help yourselves to the books" naruto grinned and walked the rest of the way in with shikamaru and lee following, shikamaru practically ran to the bookcases while lee decided to stay next to naruto for the time being.

A few more minutes of goofing off and reading later, naruto heard twilight coming down the stairs and couldn't help have a giant fox like grin on his face, shikamaru noticed this but kept reading while lee was looking at who was coming down, as twilight got to the main floor she looked around to see who was there, she spotted naruto and two other ponies "oh, hello naruto who are they?" "these are my best friends from were I used to live the one with his nose in the book is shikamaru and this guy next to me is rock lee" naruto said, shikamaru mumbled something about 'introductions being troublesome' while lee walked over and shook her hoof "it is very nice to meet you miss sparkle your town has the fire of youth in its foundations" twilight sweat dropped at that "um, yes, it does?" naruto saved her "well come on guys im going to show you where I live, it was good seeing you again twilight" he said with a big grin, she blushed a little saying "well I guess ill see you around, bye naruto" he nodded

before he left with lee and shika he walked up to her and said "hey twilight I was wondering do you know any body that is hiring? I kinda need a job if I plan to stay here longer than three months" she thought for a moment and said "well I think rarity needs another pair of hooves to help, ill ask her and see if you could help, is that ok?" naruto thought for a second then said "well beggars cant be choosers see what you can do and ill talk to you later" with this he took his leave.

They were walking towards narutos apartment talking and goofing around when out of nowhere a dark blur smacked right into naruto yelling "DADDY" shikamaru was alert and lee was in a fighting stance waiting for another attack, when none came they looked over to naruto to see a black alicorn filly with a purple mane on top of him giving him a hug while crying a little "nyx, whats the matter?" he asked concern in his voice, nyx looked up at him with red eyes as she said "oh daddy, some mean girls were making fun of me and the other cmc, I tried to ignore them but they said nopony would love me because im an unwanted filly, I couldn't take it anymore and I ran home but you weren't there, oh daddy I was so scared that you left me please don't leave me, please".

Naruto couldn't believe his ears but he put on a calm face and said "nyx, I would never leave you and don't you ever believe for a moment that I would abandon any of my precious ponys, you are my little princess don't you ever forget this" he hugged her tighter, after a minute he heard somepony clear their throat, looking up he sees lee and shika with confused looks on their faces.

He scratched the back of his head with his hoof "oh, um guys this is nyx, nyx these are my best friends from where I used to live the one on the right is rock lee and the one on the left is shikamaru nara, guys this is my adopted daughter nyx namikaze" they both got surprised looks on their faces and all naruto could think was 'this is going to take a lot of explaining'.

**Thank you all for reading and reviewing I currently have a poll up for this story should I make the characters anthro or keep them as ponies I have had it up for a week now and I am going to be closing it tomorrow so please post your ballot, again read and review don't forget to read my other stories and no flaming or naruto will rasengan your ass, later gators.**

** i decided to extend the poll dead line to thursday of next week why? because i can so please vote and dont forget to read and review**


End file.
